


ANOTHER simpsons shitpost

by CannedTins



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, oh god whats happening, shitpost, springfield dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: very good day at th e nuclear power plant





	ANOTHER simpsons shitpost

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahahahhahahahahahhahaha

mr smithers was right next to burns and he was internally mastubrating and then mr burns yell "SMITHER" and smiither almost fell out fo the window.

"what happen" ask smither

"homer is dead of slept" cry mr burns, "i am so happy"

"should not be happy if employee dead burnsie!" smithers groaned, he ccould not masturbate again.

meanwhile lenny and carl jacked off to homer's corpse and carl was say "i am very gay for you lenny" and lenny yelled "HOLY SHIT ME TOO" then they kissed while homer's corpse lay there stinking up the entirety of sector 7-g.

"mister burns i have to confess," said waylon smithers, "i am"

Burns interrupted suddenly, throwing his head back and laughing loudly, "Are you asking to copulate with me, my good, ass-kissing, ever-loyal sycophant? I knew about your--ow! My neck! Wry neck!" the old man rubbed his sore, scrawny neck, "I got whiplash! Smithers, re-adjust my napeal vertebrae!" 

smithers could not say aynything more. instead he thought to himself how it would be to finally confess his love, imagining sex while he caressed his boss' supple neck bones into shape.

"Mr. Burns."

"Yes?"

Smithers slapped Burns square in the face, crying, "I WISH I KNEW HOW TO QUIT YOU!"

 

Burns was stunned into unsconsciousness.

so smither lay in bed that night crying, "i love you monty burns" he cryed

Smithers drank every last drop of beer at Moe's and was making Barney angry and Homer was dead. Moe threw him out and took all his money.

meanwhile burns buried homer in his yard because he did not want the family to know he was dead.

zombie homer smonked weed in hell.


End file.
